The Sexual Awakening of Clare Edwards
by Lady Azura
Summary: KC Guthrie was the first boy that she ever liked.
1. Innocence

Summary: _It started with a vibrator._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I have no idea where this idea came from.

X

**The Sexual Awakening of Clare Edwards****  
><strong>_**Innocence**_

X

It started with a vibrator.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true and yet, perhaps it was. All Clare Edwards knew was that after a long, agonizing talk with her mother about "the Birds and the Bees" — which, for the record, left her a blushing wreck — she wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock, erase it from her memory, and go back to being the naïve schoolgirl she once was.

Fate, however, seemed to have other plans for her.

Because as her interest in boys grew, so did her curiosity.

Sex was never mentioned in the Edwards household, at least not directly, and certainly not positively. It was a taboo topic, and the idea of sex _before_ marriage was practically unheard of under their roof. It had been ingrained in her head for as long as she could remember, by her parents and church, that pre-marital sex was bad. It was frowned upon, and since sexual _thoughts_ led to sexual _acts_, _thinking_ about sex was just as bad. And so, as her body started to change and develop, Clare focused on her studies, using it as a distraction — something to keep her mind preoccupied.

And yet, she could still vividly remember the day that she and Darcy had made their abstinence pledges. She remembered Darcy accepting it with grace, her voice calm and clear and confident. _Hers_, on the other hand, had been shaky and uncertain, because at nine she had been far too young to truly understand the gravity of the vow she was taking — a vow that would restrict her in many ways, placing a huge weight on her shoulders. Suddenly, everyone had expectations, and everyone was watching — waiting for her to mess up, somehow, because she wasn't perfect like Darcy.

That was something that had always set them apart, she and Darcy.

Darcy believed, with her heart and soul. She was devoted to staying true to her pledge, and to leading others down the right path — showing them the light until her own had been snuffed out, leaving but an empty shell.

Clare did as she was told. She believed because that was what she had been taught. She wasn't pretty or perfect like Darcy, but she was smart, and she obeyed the guidelines her parents had laid down for her.

Then she came to Degrassi, and that's when things started to change.

X

**This is going to be short and quick. My next update should be tomorrow.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


	2. KC

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I couldn't wait until tomorrow, so here's the next chapter.

X

**The Sexual Awakening of Clare Edwards****  
><strong>_**KC**_

X

_ "You're so much more than the smart one."_

KC Guthrie was the first boy she ever liked.

He was her first boyfriend, and he was her first kiss.

Everything about their relationship was innocent, from the chaste kisses they shared to the way they held hands in the hall. Their kisses were rare and often awkward, but also sweet and certainly not unwelcome. KC respected her vow and Clare was thankful for it, because even though he never said anything, she could always tell that he was holding back — and yet, never once did he push her.

And in her young, naïve mind, Clare truly believed that she and KC had something special. 

She believed that they would be together forever; that they would graduate high school sweethearts and be the couple that people "Aww"-ed over as they flipped through the yearbook; that they would spend the rest of their lives together as a happy, perfect couple.

Then Jenna came along.

And once again, Clare was second best.

She wasn't pretty enough, or perky enough, or talented enough to hold KC's interest, and above all else, Jenna would give KC what she wouldn't.

And as she watched him walk down the hallway later that year, with Jenna on his arm, surrounded by friends, Clare couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was at fault.

If maybe, had she taken things further with KC, she would've been able to keep him.

X

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Originally it was going to be a really long oneshot, but... I decided I liked this way better.


	3. Declan

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Oh, wow. Thanks for all the great reviews!

X

**The Sexual Awakening of Clare Edwards****  
><strong>_**Declan**_

X

Her first wet dream was about Declan Coyne.

About a month or so had passed since her break up with KC, and to help get her mind off him, she had joined the school's drama club, working behind the scenes. During that time, Alli had also managed to get her hooked on _Fortnight_, resulting in a rather unexpected and shamefully embarrassing crush on Declan.

She vividly recalled the throbbing sensation between her thighs as she jolted awake one night. The feeling was new and completely foreign to her; she'd had butterflies before, around KC, but never anything like what she'd felt _that_ morning. She had, of course, kept it to herself, and eventually began writing fan fiction as an outlet for her raging hormones.

But not without first making a fool out of herself along the way, including but not limited to giving Wesley Betenkamp a hickey and kissing Declan on the neck.

X

**I'm on a roll…**


	4. Eli

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Umm… enjoy?

X

**The Sexual Awakening of Clare Edwards****  
><strong>_**Eli**_

X

_ "You have pretty eyes."_

His voice still lingered in the back of her mind, making her heart race.

Eli Goldsworthy excited her in a way no one else ever had. He was charming and witty, always challenging her to see things from a different perspective. But there was also an air of mystery about him that drew Clare in and captivated her.

In many ways, Eli was a lot like a puzzle, only the more time she spent with him, the harder it got finding the right pieces.

But he loved her.

Even though she wasn't the prettiest or the thinnest; even though they didn't share the same beliefs; even though she had taken a vow of abstinence… none of that mattered to Eli. He loved her for _her_, and accepted her for who she was. All of her.

Their relationship was… complicated, to put it lightly. Whereas being with KC had been nothing short of sweet and innocent, being with Eli was… overwhelming, at times, especially when it came to his hoarding and his past with Julia. Eli had a lot of emotional baggage, and it was stressful, but… she loved him.

And Eli was the first boy she could honestly say that she truly felt that way about.

.

.

.

It happened shortly before Fitz came back into their lives.

Adam had come down with the Flu, and so he couldn't join them on their urban adventure, which left the two of them alone. Eli had driven them to their secret place and they had had a picnic in the back of Morty, since it had been too cold to do so outside. At first they just spent the afternoon talking, mostly about her upcoming birthday and whether or not she wanted to learn how to drive.

"I think I want to," she told him, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "But… I'm kinda scared…"

"What if I'm there with you?" Eli asked, scooting closer to her.

Clare flushed at their close proximities, stumbling over her words. "I… um… maybe… w-would you?"

Eli grinned. "I'll teach you myself, if you want."

Clare's eyes lit up.

"You would?" She said, beaming. When Eli nodded, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" After about a minute or so, she finally drew back, still smiling, and pushed his bangs back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You're the best."

Eli's lips curved.

"I try," he said, before leaning over and capturing her lips with his.

Caught off guard, Clare's eyes widened briefly, but fluttered closed as she relaxed into the kiss.

Eli's kisses were always unexpected, and more often than not, left her breathless and wanting more. When he'd kissed her in the library all those months ago, she could barely stand on her own two feet afterwards and now, in the back of Morty, she was just thankful that they were sitting down, because had they been standing, her knees wouldn't buckled under her the moment his lips touched hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laid back, pulling Eli with her, their lips never once separating. Unlike KC, Eli never held back when he kissed her; he poured all of his emotions into his kisses, and Clare didn't mind one bit.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Eli's tongue sought hers and she opened her mouth to him, granting him entry. They moaned in unison when their tongues met, and she tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, her legs instinctively parted, allowing him to kneel between them, hovering over her. At last, he broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and Clare's head fell back against the blankets he'd laid out for their indoor picnic. She licked her swollen lips, gazing up at him through lidded eyes; his hair was dishevelled and his red polo was wrinkled and untucked. Green orbs clouded with lust stared down at her, and before Clare could react, Eli's mouth latched onto the crook of her neck.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side as he sucked gently on her skin.

"Eli…" she breathed, as a familiar sensation pooled between her thighs.

Clare blushed, biting her lip and trying to squeeze her legs together to ease the tension, but Eli was nestled between them, making it impossible. A whimper fell from her lips, causing her boyfriend to pull back and look at her.

He smirked, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Do my ears deceive me or is my girlfriend getting turned on?"

"S-shut up." She squeaked, her face heating up.

"You are!" Eli teased, sounding beyond delighted.

"Eli…" Clare whined, beyond frustrated and embarrassed.

Eli simply smiled, before drawing back entirely. Clare bit back another whimper, about to protest when she was suddenly pulled forward. Her eyes widened when found herself straddling his lap, her khaki skirt riding up until it was bunched around her waist . Eli grinned playfully, placing his hands on her hips, before kissing her once more.

Clare slid her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back hungrily. As Eli's hands slid from her hips and trailed up her sides, Clare began to rock against him, trying to ease the tension between her thighs. Eli moaned into her mouth as she brushed against him and she couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph, knowing that he was just as turned on as she was.

She tore her lips from his with a gasp when he cupped her breast through her polo. Eli quickly took his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Maybe we should -"

"No!" Clare grabbed his hand, placing it over her breast once more. "Again!"

"Clare…" Eli started to protest, only to let out a moan when she jerked her hips against his.

Clare's mouth hurriedly sought his out, her hands gripping his shoulders as she moved frantically over the now noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Yes," she breathed between kisses, closing her eyes. "Eli… ohh…"

"C-Clare," Eli managed through gritted teeth, "Y-you need to stop… b-before I…"

Clare shook her head, digging her nails into his shoulders as she continued to grind against him. The heat pooling between her thighs was unbearable, but it felt so deliciously good at the same time. The silver band around her finger was practically burning through her skin, but she didn't care. She panted heavily as she moved faster, letting out a squeak when Eli gave her breast a light squeeze.

"Eli… Eli… Eli…" She chanted, as a unfamiliar sensation began to take over.

When Eli's teeth suddenly sunk into her collarbone, the coil that had been growing inside her sprung loose. Her body twitched and shuddered as she finally reached her peak with a sharp cry that drowned out Eli's own as he went rigid, jerking his hips one last time before slumping forward.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry!" Clare wailed, her eyes welling up with tears as realization finally dawned on her. "I don't know what came over me… you probably think I'm some kind of floozy now…"

A whimper passed her lips and she buried her face in her hands, unable to look at her boyfriend.

"Clare… don't say that… don't even think it." Eli said gently, rubbing her back.

"I don't even know what happened to me!" Clare cried.

Eli's lips curved upward. "You had an orgasm. Haven't you ever had one?"

"… no."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So that was the first time you felt… anything like that?"

"Yes."

Eli grinned. "Well, I'm not gonna lie. That does wonders for my ego."

"Eli!"

"Relax, Clare. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "You're beautiful when you come."

Clare flushed, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Really?"

Eli nodded. "Really."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, before kissing him gently on the mouth. "Thank you."

X

**There. Some Eclare lovin' with a bit of humor thrown in. **


	5. Jake

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys!

X

**The Sexual Awakening of Clare Edwards****  
><strong>_**Jake**_

X

After her tumultuous and emotionally draining relationship with Eli, followed by a terrible break up, Jake Martin was like a breath of fresh air. He was the polar opposite of Eli in almost every way; easy-going, laid back, and occasionally quite full of himself. There was never any drama with Jake; no dark secrets, no sudden mood swings, no nothing. Clare never had to walk on eggshells around Jake, always wary of an unexpected outburst.

With Jake, she could escape from her problems, because Jake was the perfect distraction. He was gorgeous and, much like Declan, made her hormones go wild.

Only this time, he was her outlet, and vice-versa.

And yet, something was missing.

Clare couldn't quite explain it, because she didn't understand.

She had fun with Jake. He made her feel good (in more ways than one) and he made her forget.

So why did it feel like a part of her was missing?

Why was there an empty void inside her heart?

.

.

.

"Jake, stop it…" Clare giggled as the boy in question planted feather-light kisses all along her collarbone.

They were in her room, lying on her bed, their homework long since forgotten. She didn't know how long they'd been making out for, but during that time Jake had managed to get her shirt off, leaving her in only a bra and denim skirt. Normally, she would've shied away, but she was so lost in the feeling of Jake's warm lips against her skin that she simply didn't care.

It wasn't until he began sliding down the length of her body that her eyes flew open and she sat up. "Wait, what are you -"

She was cut off when Jake pressed his finger against her lips, silencing her.

"Relax…" He said, before continuing south.

Clare bit her bottom lip as Jake kissed his way down her chest and stomach, her heart hammering against her ribcage all the while.

"O-our parents," she managed to squeak as he parted her legs. Her gaze darted frantically between her bedroom door and her boyfriend. "T-they're right downstairs…"

Jake chuckled, stroking her thighs in soothing motions.

"Then I guess you'll have to be super quiet then, huh?" He teased, and before Clare could even protest, her underwear was on the floor and Jake's head was between her legs.

"Jake…" She whimpered, feeling his hot breath against her center. "What if my mom walks in? What if - ohhhhhh…" Her protest dissolved into a moan as his tongue swept over her, making her toes curl.

Falling back against her pillows, she squeezed her eyes shut and lost herself in ecstasy.

.

.

.

"I want you so badly," Clare moaned, her body still tingling in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Jake grinned lopsidedly at her. "Yeah?"

She nodded and sat up, licking her lips hungrily. "Maybe we should… take this to the next level…"

Jake's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he didn't protest. Leaning over the edge of her bed, he grabbed his backpack and unzipped it, fishing through it. After a few minutes, he frowned.

"Damn it." He muttered.

Clare tilted her head curiously. "What?"

"I left my condoms at home." Jake sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We could always…" Clare started nervously, but trailed off when Jake shook his head.

"I don't want to take any chances." He said. At Clare's crestfallen expression, he reached over and cradled the side of her face. "Don't worry about it, Clare. It's just sex. There's always next time."

Clare smiled weakly at him, toying with her purity ring, feeling oddly relieved. "I guess."

There was a pregnant pause before Jake spoke again.

"Did you like it, at least?"

Clare blushed furiously and nodded.

"Good." He moved to stand up, but Clare caught him by the arm, pulling him back. Jake shot her a confused look, but Clare only grinned mischievously, unbuttoning his plaid shirt and pushing the material off his shoulders.

"It's only fair if I return the favor…" She drawled, raking her nails down his chest. "Right?"

Jake grinned, propping himself up against her headboard and making himself comfortable while she fumbled with his belt buckle.

"If you insist…"

X

**Gag me with a spoon. I can't believe I just wrote Cake. But I had to… it was necessary.**


	6. Womanhood

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was difficult to read, especially for Eclare fans, but hopefully… this will make up for it.

X

**The Sexual Awakening of Clare Edwards****  
><strong>_**Womanhood**_

X

"I want to spend the night with you."

They were lying on his bed, taking a break from studying when Clare said it.

There was no warning, no build up — it was blunt and straight to the point. When Eli sat up abruptly, staring at her in disbelief, Clare simply repeated herself, determined to get through to him. "I _want_ to spend the night with you."

"Clare…" Eli's voice was sceptical, and why wouldn't it be? It wasn't the first time she had made such a request and they both knew it.

But she also knew that _this_ time, she meant it. She was ready. She wasn't in the middle of a meltdown or rebelling against her parents, and it wasn't just hormones. After a few bumps along the way, they had finally managed to find their way back into each other's arms; Eli had gotten the help he needed, and their relationship was stronger than ever. She _wanted_ him; she _loved_ him and she wanted to be able to show him — express it in the most intimate way possible.

"I mean it, Eli." She said firmly. "I'm ready. I want to do this. Please…" She leaned up, pressing a kiss to his neck before bringing her lips to the skin just below his ear. "Please… please, Eli… please… be my first… my _only_…"

After about a minute or so, Eli's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay."

.

.

.

Clare's pulse raced as Eli removed her last article of clothing. His hands were shaky and his adam's apple bobbed as he took in the sight of her naked body for the first time. Clare found herself blushing under his intense gaze, wanting nothing more than to cover herself, but she knew she couldn't; she didn't want him to think that she was having second thoughts. Cupping his face, she held his gaze, and when Eli placed his hands over hers, she couldn't help but feel comforted, knowing that she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

She pursed her lips as he leaned away and reached into his bedside table. She heard a wrapper tear, followed by a light groan from her boyfriend, and before she knew it Eli was kneeling between her legs. Her breath hitched as he moved into position, the tip of his arousal brushing against her entrance.

Her body tensed when he entered her, breaking her barrier and causing her to bite back a scream. Tears stung her eyes and she tried desperately to hold them back, but some managed to escape, followed by a choked sob. Eli froze, his eyes wide and panicky.

"Clare…"

"Eli, it hurts…" She whimpered.

"Do you… want to stop?" Eli asked, concern and sadness etched across his face.

Clare shook her head. "N-no. Just… don't move…"

Eli smiled weakly and took her hands, lacing their fingers together and leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

When her body finally adjusted to him, she nodded weakly. "O-okay… I think I'm ready now…"

"Are you sure?" Eli asked quietly.

"Yes." She said, jerking her hips up and eliciting a moan from the boy above her. "Now, move."

"Yes, Ma'am."

.

.

.

Moans and gasps echoed throughout his dimly-lit bedroom as their bodies came together. Their skin glistened with sweat and their rhythm was off, but the pain had finally subsided and Clare was starting to enjoy herself. Digging her nails into her boyfriend's back, she met his thrusts with her own, while Eli's head dropped to the crook of her neck. She could hear him panting, his breathing ragged, and knew he was close.

Tilting her head back, she twisted her hips with a moan. Eli cried out, his movements becoming more frantic and uncontrollable. After one last thrust, he finally reached his peak, calling out her name.

Clare let out a sigh, falling back against his pillows while Eli collapsed on top of her. "Clare…"

Clare closed her eyes, running her fingers through his dark hair lovingly.

"Sleep." She mumbled.

And so he did.

X

**One more chapter after this. I have no idea what I'm going to call it, but… yeah.**


	7. Bliss

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This is a day late, but I was tired yesterday, so... yeah.

X

**The Sexual Awakening of Clare Edwards****  
><strong>_**Bliss**_

X

She awoke to the sound of birds chirping.

Sitting up, Clare glanced over at the window, where she noticed that it was just barely morning. There was no sun yet, but the sky was getting lighter.

Soft breathing drew her attention to the other presence in the room — which she quickly realized _wasn't_ her own — and she peered down at the sleeping boy beside her. Her eyes softened as she took in his peaceful expression, a small smile tugging at her lips. Inching closer, she hissed when she felt the dull ache between her thighs — memories of the previous night and what she had done flashing in her mind — but ignored it. Cradling her boyfriend's face, she gazed down at him lovingly and stroked his soft skin.

Eli stirred at her touch, his brows furrowing before green eyes fluttered open. Clare let her hand drop as he sat up groggily, his hair sticking out in every direction. She had to suppress a giggle at the sight of him looking so cute and confused.

"Clare?" He mumbled, staring at her like he couldn't believe she was actually there, in his bed, with only a sheet covering her otherwise naked figure. "Is this a dream?"

Clare smiled.

"This is very real." She whispered.

Eli's eyes grew as her words sank in, before his gaze flickered down to her hand, where her purity ring glimmered. She watched him pale and swallow hard, then hesitantly meet her eyes. "Do you… regret it?"

"No. Never." Clare assured him.

Eli relaxed, smiling weakly, and fell back against his pillows. Clare bit her lip, and before Eli could even react, she swung her leg over his hips so that she was straddling him. His eyes widened in surprise, his lips parting, and Clare gave him a coy look before slowly lowering her body onto his. She clenched her jaw as he slid into her, her body stretching to accommodate him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not as painful as it had been the night before.

Taking a deep breath, she began to move, lifting herself only to drop back down, eliciting a groan from the dark-haired boy beneath her.

"Clare," he gasped, placing his hands on her hips and helping her along. "Oh, Clare…"

Encouraged by the noises he was making, Clare moved faster. The ache between her legs had finally subsided and now all she could feel were the jolts of pleasure coursing through her body; she barely even noticed when she sheet she'd wrapped around herself unravelled, exposing her breasts to the cool air and Eli's hungry gaze. Her hands fell to his chest in an attempt to steady herself as she quickly neared her peak.

"E-Eli…" She breathed. "Eli, I'm so… _ahh_!"

Tossing her head back, Clare swore she saw stars as wave after wave of pleasure consumed her.

When she finally came down from her high, she shuddered and slumped forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Eli…"

After a few minutes, she sat up, her arms shaking as she hovered over him. She wore a smirk eerily identical to his own, making Eli more than a little nervous.

"Let's do that again!" She said excitedly, and before Eli could say anything, her mouth was on his.

X

**FIN**

X

**And that's the end. **

** This was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
